1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing system, a moving image editing processing system, an image processing apparatus, a moving image editing processing apparatus, a computer readable medium storing an image processing program or a moving image editing processing program, and a computer data signal embedded with the image processing program or the moving image editing processing program.
2. Related Art
A moving image is stored in a storage medium such as a DVD and a hard disk. Recently, moving image reproducing apparatuses configured to be able to reproduce the moving image from the storage medium using a computer have been developed. Also, a moving image retrieval technique for allowing an operator to easily retrieve an image that the operator wants to view from the moving image has been developed.
Here, subtitles, telops, etc. which appear in the moving image are detected automatically, and characters such as subtitles are used as indexes.